Project Psyche Part 1:Rebirth
by Raichie
Summary: One girls life changed one day when she found out what she was and it got worse when she because the subject of an experiment created for world domination...


I knew everyone in the world hated me,for some reason or another.  
  
Weather it was my appearence,thoughts,or feelings,people hated me.People I knew hate me,strangers hated me,even my parents hated me.I knew sometimes,they just wanted to throw me out.Whenever I did something wrong,they would talk to me as if I was a wanted criminal or scold me like a dog that chewed it owners slippers.The talked about the event as if the house had blown-up.I was blamed for everything that went wrong.If a lamp broke,it would be my falt,even if I wasn't even it the room at the time.Somehow,some way,it was my falt.My two younger sisters wern't much of a help either.Insted of defending me when something went wrong,they would lie,telling my parents about how I had done some odd thing you only see in movies like supposidly paid them in candy to do something.Thus,I would be punished and antagonized.  
  
Thats how my life was.Pain,punishment and everyone against you.It's not surprising some supernatural events happened just after my 13th birthday.That day,everything started innocently enought,until that night.My sisters,once again,stolen something from my room.They ran around the house taunting me to come and get it back.At the time,I was starting to fix myself a snack,some toast and jelly,when it happened.Oddly,when I saw them,teasing and taunting me,a burning anger rouse inside me.It hadn't happened before,not like this,but in my angry rage,I paid no attention to it.My eyes burned with a fire of hatred and anger and I ran after them,screaming like a wild animal.I caught up to them soon enought.After running over chairs,and dodging the stuffed animals they threw at me,I caught up.I lunged at them.My short nails sank into ones leg.They didn't squeal in pain,the force just knocked them over.After putting the object saftly in my room,I proudly walked off to the kitchen.A little of that fire still burned,but not like it had a few minutes ago.Thats when saw my toast.It was in the same spot I had left it,only it was burned black.I yelled at my parents for runing my snack,but they both said they hadn't touched it.The anger became confusement and fear.I was the only one who touched it.Was it me? I brushed the feeling off like a spect of dirt.I didn't care.I was too tired.That night I watched something on the news.Something about "mutants". I didn't know whatever a mutant was,but the news report explained it;people with special powers.I though about the eariler event but,I decided it was noting to worry about.That was the first werid event.  
  
The second happened at school.I hated juinor high.It was like a bad odor that wouldn't go away. There was always the popular people,strutting around the school,flirting with anyone the like, teasing the ones who wern't.I was one of them.Of course,when you have populur people,you have unpopular people.There were too many names for them."Dorks", "geeks", "nerds",there are too many to list.That day,Destiny,the most popular girl in the school,also my sworn enemy,walked up to me.I was busily cleaning out my locker.She said something about "dork",laughed, and walked off.I wasn't a person you would expect to talk back,so I just acted like I hadn't herd her.But I had.The words burned through me like acid.The fiery hated came up again.I grabbed my locker,forcing myself not to go and get into a fight.I turned around,muttering something about "The popularity has gone to her head" and looked at my bare locker.Only something was wrong.Where I had gripped it,the red paint seemed to be coming off.Fear swelled in my heart.I tried to make myself belive it was alrady there,I just hadn't noticed it.But I couldn't.Then,I remembered the show I had seen on mutants.Fear surrounded me.It's not what you think,my mind told me,It's not what you think.  
  
That seemed to change my whole life.But there were more disasters.I accedently overheated my VCR when I touched it.I burned my food by touching it.I couldn't take it.My parents were starting to get suspicious.I thought about leaving,but I had nowhere to go.That night,I relized I had power,but I didn't know how to use it.I locked myself in my room that night.I stood there,and reached out with my hand.I waited for something to happen.Nothing did.I though about it.The burning hatred,the fire just appearing.And then,it did.A small flame swirled in my hand.I brought it closer and stared at it in amazement and fear.I did it.I made fire.I ran to the bathroom,and ran my hand under cool water.The fire melted,but there were no burn marks on my palm.I tuned the water to hottest it could go.I stuck my hand under.It felt cooler than normal.Somehow,I was immune.I begane practicing,controling it so it appeared with ease.I learned I could throw it,and I practiced aiming.I though it was all great,until it hit me.I knew what I was.I stumbled back.This couldn't be happening.One minute I was an ordinary kid,next a mutant.What if my parents found out.Would the call the police and take me away? Would the lock me away,afraid I could cause damage to someone or something?  
  
Then one day,words changed my life.My parents said we were going to a special hospital.They had found out.I tried to act normal,but couldn't.I shook with fear and sweat dripped down my neck. We stopped at a large,white building.My parents walked me in.I sat down in one of the waiting room chairs.Soon,my parents were waving good-bye at the front door,telling me they would be back in a few days while some nurse dragged me off.The nurse took me to a small white room,that looked like a bedroom.Inside there was a cot,a mirror,and some books.It looked like a prison cell. The nurse shoved me in and locked the door.I wanted out,but there was no way.Only two small windows,one over the bed,one on the wall,both too small for me to fit through,plus metal bars covering each.Then I remembered my powers.I ran to the door,covered in metal bars.I concertrated until the flame appeared.I threw it at the metal bars.Over and over again I tried,but it was no use.  
  
"Hey," someone way knocking on the wall."Over here." I walked over to one of the windows.  
  
"Yeah? What do you want?" I asked a tired face,peeking through the window,the person who obviously wanted my attention.  
  
"You new here?" the face asked.  
  
"Yeah." I answered.  
  
"Oh.Names Kate." the face said.  
  
"Tara." I replied.We shook hands through the bars."What do they do here?"  
  
"Horrible things!" Kate gasped with fear."They do tests on you and make your do things."  
  
"But how could they....they..." I said in shock.  
  
"It's some sort of like Military thing or something.Tell parents they can cure you so they can get you here.Then,they tell parents something happened,like the lab blew up,so you can stay and be a gunie pig for their experiments," Kate said.I couldn't reply.It was too horrible.  
  
"But..how do you know?" I asked.I needed to know more.  
  
"They've already done it to me!" Of course, most of the people here have had it done.I've herd some nasty things.Like their planning to do some major experiment on one person,but they need to find the right one." I didn't deserve this! My mind spun.I just wanted to curl up into a corner,and wait...wait until my parents came and picked me up,took me home,then everything would be back to normal.Normal.The word echoed in my mind.I wasn't normal.Not normal like my friends and family.Different.That's what I was.Different.  
  
"Have you tried escaping?" I asked,a bubble of hope swelling inside me.  
  
"Oh course I have! But theres a super high-tech security system.I've tried everything,but nothing has even gotten close." The bubble dissappeared.I ran to the cot,throwing myself on it and begin to sob.I wanted to go home so badly.Back to my normal life.But it would never happen."There,there.Cry it all out," Kate said,trying to sooth me like a hurt animal.I looked out my window at the setting sun.Home.  
  
That night I cried myself to sleep.Kate was up all night,telling me everything was all right.But it wasn't alright.I was stuck here in this horrible prison.The sheets on the cot were soaking wet the next morning.Someone slipped something under the metal bars.I looked up from my crying.It was food.Disgusting,ugly,horrible food.Ugly little blobs of mush.  
  
"So this is what they feed us?" I said,half crying.  
  
"Yup,eat up." It got up and inched toward it.I relized how hugry I was.I grabbed a handful and shoved in my mouth.It tasted like an old gym sock.I swallowed it,nearly choking.I couldn't eat it.My appatite was gone.If this was what they feed us,I'd rather starve."Can I have it?" Kate asked,looking hungerily at the food.  
  
"Fine." I handed it to her through the window."How can you eat that stuff?" I asked,disgusted.  
  
"I know it tastes bad,but it's all they give us.Once you get used to it,it dosn't taste so bad," Kate begain to eat the mush.I turned away.Then,some man,dressed in a white lab coat walked up with two huge other guys in uniforms.He pulled out a key and unlocked the door.The two guys grabbed me by the arms and started pulling me off.But I wouldn't go off without a fight.Kicking and screaming I flailed my arms,screaming at them to let go.The man in the lab coat walked over to me.  
  
"Be good!" he said in a high voice.He suddenly pulled out a needle out of his lab coat and stuck it in my left arm.I screamed with pain and growled like a rabid dog.I stared to get drowzey.I sleepily closed my eyes,last looking at the man in the lab coat,an evil grin on his face.  
  
I blinked a few times before waking up.A light shone in my eyes.I tried to shield them,but I couldn't move my arms.I was pinned town to a cold metal table.  
  
"Are the test results ready?" The man in the lab coat said to someone.I heard his footsteps get softer and softer as he walked away.He and whoever he was talking to were gone for awhile,but soon came back."Excellent! We'll begin on the project tomorrow!" The man exclaimed exciedlyKate's words echoed in my head over and over:  
  
"...Planning to do some major experiment on one person..." Those word echoed over and over and over.Am I the "right person"? I had to of been,since the guy was so happy now.Why does everything bad have to happen to me?I thought.Eventully,I fell asleep.  
  
That night I had a dream.I dreamed I was home and everyone missed me.They were all saying "Welcome back" and giving me comments.I wished I could stay.Stay in my fantasy world where nothing went wrong.My world where there was no pain or suffering,no crimes,no destruciton.My world....  
  
I suddenly jerked awake.There were many people in lab coats in the room.They all had their backs to me,like they were doing something on the tables surrounding the room.The room was filled with the noises of glass clinking,feet on tile,and the bubbling of strange liquids.There were wires everywhere and a huge computer screen to my right.I looked over to it.It had the words "Project Psyche" at the top and a werid picture of a lot of dots hooked together.I relized what it was.DNA. Not just one type,but a many types.There was one DNA strand labeled "Homo Sapien." Thats human DNA,my mind said.There were other strands,but labled with odd scientific names of plants and animals.  
  
"Sir,we've found the formula,"another man in a lab coat and large goggles said. "Excellent," said the high-voiced man in the lab coat,rubbing his hands together."Get the formula!" he said.Suddenly,I felt drowzey again.Tired,my mind said,Must...sleep...No! another part of my mind screamed.Stay awake! Don't give in! Fight it! I couldn't.The drowzeness was overwelming. Darkness surrounded me as I closed my eyes,people in lab coats towering over me.  
  
I couldn't open my eyes.I couldn't,I wouldn't.Images floated through my head.I'm flying.This is a dream.Bubbles dancing on crystal blue waterRipples in calm,blue water.A forest.A thick forest.A mountain with a snow covered peak.Clouds floating in the light blue sky.Home! I want to be home.Yes,this is a dream.I want to be free,I'm ready to be free,free from this strange world.Why is this happening?I've never had a dream like this.The scientists? What have they done it me? Why an I thinking like this? Why can't I be free.Free.I'm ready...to be free.  
  
I stirred slowly.I slowly opened my eyes.This wasn't right! I was seeing red.Underwater.I was underwater.Where? In a tank.In a tank with red liquid.My vision was different,I could see better,clearer.The group of scientists surrounded the tank.They were the same people in long,white coats,whispering.They were staring at me,whispering.  
  
"It's awake!" one of them cried.Awake? Yes,I am awake.My mind now thought differently.It wasn't clouded with confusion.It was free.I am awake.I feel more than awake.I feel powerful.More poweful than before.But how can I get out? I want out of this tank!Out! I though about it.I though about the tank shattering.Me breaking free with my new mind.And it did.Almost instantly,the glass cracked.I though harder;thought about the glass shattering into a million pieces.The glass cracked more,the liquid leaked out,until finally,the tank shatted. The scientists gasped.I crouched on the floor.I looked at myself in the pieces of glass.I nearly shuddered.The glass didn't show me,not how I was.I was different.Much different.Not even human.I was a pinkish color,with cat-like eyes and a horn,like a rhioncerous,only thinner above my nose.Only it wasn't my nose.My nose were two tiny slits,like a snakes.My face was now a protruding snout, like a horses.Two long,thing horns stuck out of my head.I looked at my hands.Only they weren't hands.The were scaly and three razor sharp claws protruded from them likes knives.A tail swished behind me. A tail? A long,thin like a snake's.A pink,scaled tail with an arrow shaped spike swished behind me.My back felt heavier.I looked behind me.Two large,bat- like wings with a leathery membrane stuck out behind me.I was way different.Fangs insted of teeth.Claws insted of fingers.Wings.A tail. A line of spikes down my back.I didn't know what I was.  
  
"Project Psyche is complete!" The high voiced scientist exclaimed.  
  
"Psyche?" I asked.My voice sounded different,deeper and not annoying like it was before.  
  
"Yes.Psyche,that is you," The head scientist with the high voice said.  
  
"Me?What have you done?!" I screamed.The head scientist beamed.  
  
"It's a scientific miracle.We used samples of DNA from other animals,plus human DNA to create you."  
  
"But...why? Why did you do it?" I asked.  
  
"We wanted to see if we could change a human into something more.We tried making a mythical animal,know as a dragon in legend.We proved it could be done.And I must admit,it came out better than I planned." The scientists seems so pleased,but I didn't feel so pleased with their work.I was just an experiment.Thats it.  
  
"And now what will you do?" I said.  
  
"We will study our creation,see what you are capable of,then,when the time comes,try our plan for world domination."  
  
"Oh,so your gonna take over the world with me?!" I asked,getting angry.I wasn't just an experiment.I was created to destroy.  
  
"Why else would we create a creature made for destruction? We've given you more power than you could ever think of plus we used advanced technology to give you psychic power," The head scientist said.Psychic power?So this is why I had that dream.That's why the tank shattered. The burning anger replaced curosity.The scientists shook each others hand,patting each other on the back,congradulating each other.  
  
"Get a cage!" one yelled.Cage? I do not need a cage.I am not a wild beast!They only created me to run tests then,make be do their dirty work.They treat me like an object.Like their machine of destruction.  
  
"I'll show what I'm capable of!" I screamed angrily.The fire appeared in my hand.I flung it at the computer.Sparks flew from it.I concentrated on the tanks.They all shattered.The scientists screamed in terror and fled the room.I was caught up in my own anger.I flung the fire at everything I could find.Soon the room was in flames.Fire burned in my eyes.  
  
"Psyche,no!" the head scientist cried.He pressed a button on the wall.A huge explosion was set off.I jumped up,the blast under my feet.All the scientists were gone.I ran outside.I saw that this was not the hospital,it was a lab of some kind.I remembered I had wings.I jumped up high into the air,spreading them.I didn't know how to fly so I flapped them furiously.After nearly falling once or twice I managed to hover in the air over the lab.A few more people ran out.Angry flames shot up from the lab.The lab was destroyed after a few explosions.The lab was destroyed.Only a few bits of rubble remained.I flew down,landing in a once-was laboratory.  
  
"Now you have seen my power!" I cried,my voice echoing out over the mountains.Flames still flickered around me.Bits of machinerery and glass lay scattered about the reckage.Calmly,I walked through the flames.I didn't feel them.I walked out into the forest,not even looking back.  
  
That night,I nearly cried myself to sleep,or I would if I could cry.I didn't know I couldn't cry now or if somehow,I just couldn't.I was different.I couldn't go home.My parents wouldn't reconize me.They would think I was a freak.I looked at my reflection in a still pond,but swiped it away after relizing how different I looked.I was something new now.What did the scientist say I was? A mythical creature.Yes,a dragon.Thats what I was.creature lost in time,now re-created by science.I had no where to go,no food,no shelter,no family,no friends.I tried to sleep,but I was plagued my dark memmories.Evil memmories.I couldn't remember anything.Not anything before I destroyed the lab.I didn't remember my name,so I just called myself Psyche.Before the destruction,all I could remember came in small bursts,flashes of light and sound.My stomache rumbled.I needed food.I jumped up,spreading my wings,looking for any sign of food.No luck.I didn't know how to survive in the wilderness.I landed and walked out into the dark forest.I found a few berries that looked like raspberries,so I ate a few.They were raspberries,I think.I walked back to the crevice in the rock I was in before.I picked up some dead branches on the ground.I threw a fireball at the branches,starting a blazing fire.What do I do next? How shall I survive?I didn't know what to do.I couln't go out of the forest,not like this.Only in the dead of night.  
  
The next night I stumbled apon a small town.It wasn't big and I didn't know where I was going,but I did manage to grab a bite to eat by swooping over a cart filled with fruit and snatching up some of it.The owner of the cart ran around screaming that a "pink flash" stole some of his food.I snickered,watching the whole thing from a rooftop.I continued doing it.I became known as "the pink flash" because no ever saw me,only a flash of pink,zipping accross the sky.The townspeople used to say:"Don't stay out too late or the pink flash with steal something of yours."I found it hilarious.I was never popular when I was normal,but now a whole town knew me when I was different.That was the good life,but it wasn't long before I ran into trouble.  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
